To Each Their Clone
by lesbiaN7ncest
Summary: After The Reapers have been defeated, Jane Shepard finally finds some time to spend with her secret lover, Miranda Lawson. But younger sister Oriana also has a secret crush on Shepard, and the three women find themselves in an interesting situation during Shepard's visit when there's a case of mistaken identity. Warning: Contains sexual content involving sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This deviates from the original request somewhat in that it doesn't have Oriana visiting Miranda on the SR2 during the events of ME2. Instead I opted to go for the concept of Shepard visiting Miranda after the events of ME3. This also means it occupies an almost AU canon, as it has Shepard still very much alive after the game. As you read on, you'll see why. Beyond that, the overall premise and is the same.

Tiny green and red rings plopped into a pool of creamy liquid to join a rainbow of others like them, their intended destination still open, but not to receive them. Instead the mouth of the young woman was wide open in surprise at the revelation that she'd heard from the other woman sitting across the table from her. It took Oriana Lawson a moment to verbally respond.

"You're kidding! When?"

"She should be here in the next two days," Miranda Lawson answered before casually sipping at her coffee, her eyes not moving from a datapad in the other hand. Oriana set her spoon amongst the mass of colors before her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Oriana responded, her blue eyes seeming to double in size. "W-w-we need to get ready!"

"Because I didn't _know_ earlier," Miranda answered matter-of-factly, then she cocked an eyebrow at her sister. "And what do you mean by 'get ready?'"

"Well, we... we have to clean up this place. We need to get some food for nice meals, prepare her a room, we need..." Oriana trailed off briefly before switching topic. "Do you know what she likes to drink? Wine? Beer? Some weird alien drink?"

Miranda couldn't help but laugh. "Calm down, Ori. You're making too big a deal out of this."

"Is there such a thing?" Oriana responded. "I mean, when we're talking about Commander Shepard here? She's about as big as you can get. You of all people should know that."

"What am I then? Chopped liver?" Miranda joked, feigning insult. "I was there too, y'know." She paused and took another sip. "And so were you sometimes."

"It's not quite the same," Oriana said.

"No, but Shepard already knows us personally," Miranda stated. "She doesn't expect any special treatment. In fact, knowing her, she's probably sick to death of it ever since we sent The Reapers packing. She can't take two steps without somebody wanting an interview or autograph or photo or something. Not to mention all these obligations she has now with The Council. It's only just now that she's found the free time to spend some time with m-"

Miranda cut herself off, realizing how she'd almost said too much. She cleared her throat and diverted as quickly as she could. "...with more of her friends. She will be perfectly happy to be treated like a normal person for once. Don't worry about it and finish your breakfast."

Oriana seemed to have swallowed that and not noticed the screw up, and Miranda let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief. She hadn't yet told Oriana about the depth and true nature of her relationship with Jane Shepard, Savior of the Galaxy. It was largely because she and Shepard had decided they would prefer to keep it a secret themselves more than anything, at least until things had died down a bit and the masses of attention Jane was receiving had abated. It wasn't that Miranda didn't trust Oriana to keep it to herself, but she wasn't sure if she might accidentally let it slip. On top of that, she wasn't sure how Oriana would take it. She didn't think her younger sister was a homophobe at all, but when she keeps asking for relationship advice about boys more often than anything else, it might not go down as well if she were to know her sister was into girls.

Not that Miranda always was. In fact, it wasn't until Shepard came along that Miranda had even considered the notion, let alone actually entertained it. She'd had the odd relationship with men before, such as Jacob Taylor, but they ended in the same disappointment in the end. On top of that, work had usually consumed her life more than anything else. But with Shepard things just clicked, more than they had with any man. And when she discovered that she couldn't get pregnant anyway, the need for a man in her life seemed to vanish utterly.

Beyond all this, she was only really just getting to know her sister and spend some time with her. Oriana had become very special to her, and Miranda didn't want her to feel that there was someone competing for her affections and attention or that might take her away from her. That was a barrier time would remove, and when the time was right Miranda would tell Oriana all about her relationship with Jane.

Of course, she did realize that Jane's visit was going to make that difficult. Oriana was right with one thing: they would have to set up a room for Jane. Having Jane sleep with her would be a dead giveaway. She'd have to use some covert tactics in order to get some private time with Shepard. She'd need to find ways to get Oriana out of the house or sneak quick visits to Shepard's room at night. Oriana was smart though, and observant. It was a trait they shared. Miranda looked across at her sister, smiling at the way she scooped Froot Loops into her mouth. While they were the same in a lot of ways, they also seemed different in others. Oriana's youth was still apparent not just in her appearance, but in her demeanor. She was less serious than Miranda was, and sometimes even a little childish. Miranda's eyes shifted to the cereal bowl she'd already emptied. It had been occupied by drab, brown cereal of bran rather than the calico collection of sugar that Oriana was downing now. But then, Miranda had to admit that she didn't really find the taste of her bran breakfast appealing, and she'd never even tried Froot Loops.

Looking back at Oriana, Miranda saw their similarities come to the fore again with the look on her sister's face. The older Lawson frowned.

"Stop it," she ordered, making Oriana jump a little.

"S'thop whaff?" Oriana answered with a mouthful of cereal. Miranda's frown grew, but a smirk came to her face.

"I know what you're doing, I can see it on your face," she accused. "You're still planning things for Shepard."

A flush came to Oriana's cheeks and she lowered her head, swallowing her food.

"Just a little," she admitted, lifting her free hand to gesture with her thumb and forefinger appropriately.

"You're impossible," Miranda said, rolling her eyes. "I suppose I should be happy though. You're the one doing all the work from the sounds of it. I have an easy next couple of days ahead of me."

"Randaaa!" Oriana whined. The older Lawson laughed.

"I'm kidding," she said, leaning back and crossing her legs. "Just don't go overboard. Remember what I told you about her probably wanting to be treated normally. Keep it low-key, that's all I ask."

"Can't I go just a _little_ bit further than that?" Oriana asked, almost pleadingly.

Miranda looked across at her sister, and despite their short amount of time together she'd already picked up on some of her sister's mannerisms and what they meant. She could tell that, for one reason or another, Oriana really wanted to do this. Miranda's tone became more serious when she next spoke. "You really want to for some reason, don't you?"

From leaning forward slightly in her chair with a sweet smile, Oriana seemed to shrink back noticeably at Miranda's question. Her cheeks reddened a little and she looked back down at her bowl.

"Well, I..." she began, pushing the last remaining sugary life preservers around in the final dregs of milk with her spoon. "I just feel that I need to, well... kind of... personally thank Commander Shepard, y'know?"

She looked up at Miranda who just cocked an eyebrow. She could tell her older sister was just waiting for her to continue, so she did.

"Well, aside from saving the whole galaxy, perhaps the universe even, she's done... a lot for us lately." A pause. "A lot for me." Another pause. "She saved my life directly, from Dad. Twice, in fact. And on top of that, she was the one who brought us together."

Miranda couldn't help but feel a small smile come to her lips and a warmth to her heart. Oriana looked up and smiled back.

"You always said that it was her who encouraged you to come and speak with me after that whole incident on Illium," Oriana said. "I know why you were reluctant to, and in some ways it might have been best if you hadn't. But... I'm glad you did. I'm glad you listened to her."

Miranda felt her eyes tear up. She tried blinking them away. Not wanting to interrupt her sister, she remained silent.

"So, I guess you could say that Shepard is my own personal hero, in many ways," Oriana stated. "I've got a lot of respect for her." She paused. "I think a lot of her." Another pause. "And... I think of her a lot."

Miranda's eyebrows flicked up at that last comment, and she noticed Oriana react the same way a split second later. She'd clearly said it before she'd even really thought about it, and it had taken a moment for her to register that. Oriana's cheeks grew a little redder and she quickly rose from the table, picking up her bowl.

"Well, there's a lot to be done before she arrives," Oriana stated quickly. "Better get these breakfast dishes done. Y'done with that?"

Miranda felt her coffee cup snatched away before she could even utter a response as Oriana seem to flash out of the room with an armful of empty plates, bowls and mugs. Miranda was left speechless, looking at the kitchen door that hid her sister a few seconds ago. She wasn't sure quite how to feel about what she'd just learned.

"So," Miranda whispered to herself. "She has a crush on Shepard." She sighed and shook her head. "Well _that_ just complicates things."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been just over 45 hours since the breakfast where Oriana had been given the news of Shepard's visit. Miranda stood alone in a dim room, lit only by the screens surrounding her. Each one displayed something different; a leg here, a hinge there. Some were circuit diagrams, others a collection of wires or other pathways. They all had one thing in common tough: the massive, squid-like creature of metal that dominated one of the screens entirely, as well as rotating gently in hologram form on a console in the center of the room. As she brought up two images of the same Reaper leg side-by-side, albeit with different layers of depth, a door to Miranda's left hissed open.

"She's here!" Oriana said excitedly, poking halfway into the room.

"Just a minute," Miranda answered casually.

"What do you mean 'just a minute?'" Oriana answered in disbelief. "She's not _here_ in a minute, she's here now!"

"Is she standing with you there right now?" Miranda asked, not even turning to face her sister and leaning forward to manipulate the haptic interface before her. A series of lines appeared running through one of the two images before her.

"Well... no," Oriana admitted. "She's just been dropped off outside, and is probably coming up the-"

"Then an extra..." Miranda turned her head towards a holographic clock on her console "...forty seven seconds won't make that much of a difference. I think I'm onto something here."

"Fine then," Oriana huffed. "I'll go and be the polite host and take her bags then." She turned around and mumbled, "I may as well, I did pretty much everything else f-"

The clarity of Oriana's voice was cut off as the door closed, turning it into an ever-fading incomprehensible rumble before all was silent. Miranda ignored it as she made some notes, then did a double-take.

"Wait, bags?" she uttered to nobody, and began turning her head. "How many ba-"

Oriana wasn't there of course. Miranda made an irritated sound. "Bloody marvelous," she grumbled, placing the datapad down on the console. Switching off all the screens, holograms and consoles, she headed for the door her sister had disappeared behind just moments ago.

Miranda heard Shepard before she saw her. Jane was objecting to something as she came up the stairs from the research lab to the main entrance. Oriana flashed by carrying something fairly large in each hand, calling back about it being "no trouble."

"Ah, there she is," Jane said with a warm smile as soon as they came into view of each other. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

Miranda couldn't help but smile broadly at the sight of Jane. Even when off-duty, she was wearing her Alliance fatigues. But then, Jane never seemed to be off-duty. Miranda wanted to make just two quick strides towards Shepard, take her in her arms and press her lips into Jane's, and remain that way forever. But she couldn't do that. Not with Oriana standing right there, watching Jane with a huge grin on her face. Especially not after what she'd picked up on the morning she'd told Oriana about Shepard's visit. She and Jane definitely needed to have a talk, and soon. And a talk while alone at that. Thankfully Shepard had remained pretty reserved as well, and Miranda hoped that she'd keep it that way until they could have this little chat. Looking at Shepard right now told Miranda one thing at least: she'd been spending too much time just standing there staring at the woman rather than answering her question.

"No, nothing important," Miranda finally answered after shaking herself out of the brief daze. "Just more, well... cleaning up the mess you left us."

Shepard laughed in response and turned to Oriana. "_This_ is the thanks I get from your sister for saving the galaxy is it?"

"Oh, she's just sore that there weren't more Reapers intact is all," Oriana quipped with a wink to Miranda. "She says we're helping humanity, but I just think deep down she'd like to be sitting atop a working one wearing a crown and make the world bow to Queen Miranda as the creature does her bidding."

Shepard laughed while Miranda just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, if you'd told me that when I first met Miranda, I'd have believed you," Shepard joked. "No question."

Miranda gasped, then reached for a throw pillow from a nearby chair. "You bitch!" she said, half-laughing as she threw it at Shepard. The Spectre took the pillow to the face and fell to the floor deliberately in a manner that would win her no acting awards.

"Oh no!" Jane laughed. "The great Commander Shepard has finally been defeated by a soft cushion." She made feigned dying noises. "When I die, make sure I'm buried in a coffin made entirely of living, naked asari." She paused. "Actually, just bury me in naked asari instead of the ground." Another pause. "And, there's no need to make sure I'm dead first."

"No way," Miranda said with a defiant smirk, crossing her arms and thrusting out one hip. "That would be cruel and unusual punishment for the asari. Putting up with _your_ ego and all."

"This from Miss Perfect," Shepard quipped back.

Miranda narrowed her glance at Shepard, then in an uncharacteristically childish manner poked her tongue out at the Spectre for a split second. Laughter coming from off to the side drew the attention of both Shepard and Miranda.

"My God!" Oriana got out as she realized both women were looking at her. "I had no idea that Shepard was so funny! And so much fun!" She laughed a little more. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She usually isn't," Miranda said with a smirk. "I think one of those Reapers hit her in the head a little too hard or something."

Shepard laughed and got to her feet, casually tossing the cushion to Miranda. "It's just been a long, loooooong last few months of being down-to-business, deadpan serious," Shepard explained with a shake of the head. "It was good to finally let my hair down and just joke around a little."

"Well, that's what you're here for, isn't it?" Oriana said with a wide grin. "Have you visited any of the others yet?"

"You mean like Garrus, Tali, Wrex, et cetera?" Shepard asked. Oriana nodded. "No. This was the first port of call."

"Oh," Oriana said, and she winked at her sister. "Hear that, sis? _You're_ Shepard's favorite."

Miranda tried not to blush, and tried to make sure Shepard didn't say too much. She noticed the two suitcases at Oriana's side and used them to change the subject, as well as answer a nagging question.

"Two bags? How long were you planning on staying?" Miranda queried.

"If it's okay by you, I was thinking about a week. Maybe a week and a half."

"Oh, wow!" Miranda said. "I didn't realize it'd be that long. I figured, just three or four days."

"Thankfully, _one_ of us planned ahead," Oriana answered proudly. "I brought enough food to last at least ten days. After that, we can always get more. Or perhaps we could eat out a few times at some nice restaurant."

"One thing at a time, Ori," Miranda said, noticing her sister was starting to get excited. If she didn't put an end to this, Oriana would have Shepard's whole visit planned out in the next half an hour. "Shepard's probably tired and just wants to relax for now. We can work out places to go and things to do later."

"You're right, Sis. Sorry Shepard," Oriana apologized. "I'll show you to your room. It's got a great view of the lake."

"_My_ room?" Shepard queried with confusion, then she saw the look on Miranda's face. "Oh, yes! Lead the way, Oriana."

As soon as Jane and Oriana disappeared upstairs and through a door, Miranda slumped against the wall behind her and sighed to the ceiling above.

"I was looking forward to this," she told herself. "Now I'm not sure this is going to end in anything less than _some_ kind of disaster."

Miranda had to take Shepard aside and talk with her, but she needed a way to distract Oriana and keep her distracted for at least a few minutes, preferably closer to half an hour. Oriana had already planned pretty much everything though, so she couldn't exactly send her out of the house for something. She didn't have any boyfriends she could convince to keep her busy with. Or girlfriends for that matter. On top of it all, Oriana was already rather taken by Shepard, and Miranda could see it would be hard to separate them. In fact, why was Oriana interested in Shepard at all when she only asked her about boys and getting their attention? Was she merely bisexual, or was Oriana also trying to hide that side of herself because she thought it was expected of her to like boys? Or did Shepard simply have that same affect on Oriana as she'd had on her two years ago. Unfortunately, while Miranda was usually pretty good at digging for answers, these were questions she could really only find out from the source.

Thankfully for Miranda, Oriana provided an opportunity for her to have some brief alone time with Jane after the two women returned from upstairs. "It'll be time for dinner in an hour or two," Oriana said. "So why don't I go to the kitchen and get it ready while you two catch up on old times, okay?"

"Sounds good," Miranda smiled. She turned to Shepard. "Shall we retire to the living room?"

"Sure," Jane agreed. "Lead the way."

Shepard followed Miranda and the two sat together on the same couch. As soon as Miranda turned to face Shepard, she felt the redheaded Spectre's lips press forcefully against hers and pull her close. Miranda melted into the kiss without thought for a few seconds, but pulled away as reason entered her head just before Jane's tongue followed it.

"Shepard!" Miranda chided in sharp whisper. "Not so careless. Oriana's only one room away!"

"Oh, she won't hear us," Shepard said with a hungry look. Some pots and pans clattered loudly in the distance as Shepard leaned in again. "Case in point," Jane added as her lips mashed into Miranda's once more.

Miranda found herself reciprocating again, returning the kiss almost as much as Shepard was giving it. Shepard pulled away with a slurping smack, pressing her forehead against Miranda's. When Jane next spoke Miranda wasn't sure if it was Shepard's voice or her own thoughts, because they were exactly the same.

"I've been waiting _sooooo_ long for this," the voice said with satisfaction. They kissed again for a few seconds more before Miranda managed to pull herself together, as well as apart from Shepard.

"Jane, wait," Miranda said, gasping in some air. "We need to talk first."

"About Oriana I take it?"

"Yes. About her," Miranda nodded.

"You made it pretty clear before that you haven't told her," Shepard said with a smirk. "But, realistically Miri... she's not stupid."

"Of _course_ she's not stupid," Miranda said proudly. "She's my sister."

"Yes. And I'm pretty sure she already knows about us," Jane said.

"Oh... I'm pretty sure she doesn't," Miranda said with wide eyes and a shake of the head.

"Oh, come on. She must!" Shepard scoffed. "I mean, when we were upstairs she was showing me the view of the lake. She gave me this sly sideways glance and commented on how 'romantic' it looked when the moon reflected in it on a clear night or during sunset." Jane laughed. "She was _clearly_ hinting at something."

Miranda frowned a little at that, shaking her head. "Oh. She really was, _that_ much I agree with you on."

Shepard's brow twisted and she glanced at Miranda sideways. "Meaning?"

Despite being a tad miffed at what Shepard had just told her, Miranda couldn't help but chuckle.

"God, you _really_ are quite thick sometimes, Shepard," she said as she poked her in the chest. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Uhhh..." Shepard began, squeezing her eyes tightly. "No."

"Oriana has a crush on you, you idiot," Miranda said with a roll of her eyes. "She was flirting with you, not making some sort of veiled indication that she knew you and I would get up to some hanky panky while you're here."

"Seriously? Oriana?" Shepard asked, eyes wide. Miranda just nodded. Shepard made an interested noise after a few seconds, and then a smirk came to her face.

"Interesting," she said slyly. Miranda frowned.

"No!"

"What?" Shepard asked.

"Don't you get any ideas about stringing her on, or even just joking about it," Miranda ordered. "You're to discourage this at every turn. In fact, you're to _not_ acknowledge it at all."

"I wasn't going to, I was just going to make a joke," Shepard defended.

"Keep it to yourself," Miranda said. "I don't want to know!"

"How long have you known about this?" Jane asked more seriously.

"Since I told her two mornings ago," Miranda answered.

"Did she just up and say it, or..."

"No, but it was so damn obvious," Miranda said. "Actually, she kind of let it slip. She was going on about you being her own personal hero after everything you've done for her, and how she not only thought a lot of you, but also thought about you a lot."

"She thinks about me a lot, huh?" Shepard said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Apparently," Miranda said with a shrug.

"Even late at night when she's alone in bed and she-" Jane began to make a gesture with her fingers but was cut off.

"You pervert!" Miranda interrupted, walloping Jane with one of the couches throw pillows. "If you keep going on like that, I'll find a way to make one of these things kill you for real."

"Okay, I was kidding!" Jane defended with a laugh.

"It's not funny," Miranda said, hitting Shepard again, but as serious as she tried to make it sound there was mirth in her voice. "It's sad and unfair. And it could tear us apart. That's why we need to be careful, and wait for the right time to tell her."

"I'm sorry, Miri," Jane said, putting a hand on Miranda's knee. "I should have been more tactful."

"Yes, you should have," Miranda answered sharply, but then she smiled. "Boy, is this the reverse of personalities or what?"

"I'll say!" Jane said with a chuckle. "_You're_ usually the one with no tact."

"Bitch," Miranda said, slapping Shepard with the cushion again. "I've warned you. I'll infuse these things with Reaper tech and then we'll see whose so lippy."

"I'll be good," Jane said with a half-hearted salute.

"You'd better be!" Miranda ordered, shaking her finger like a stern teacher. "Especially around Ori. Or else."

"I get it!" Shepard said in feigned fear. "Or you'll kill me with pillows."

"Damn right, I will," Miranda said. "If all else fails, I'll smother you with them in your sleep."

"With the couch ones, or _those_ ones," Shepard said, a pointed finger darting back and forth between Miranda's breasts. Miranda scowled.

"I warned you," she said, pushing Shepard down and hitting her repeatedly. Shepard just laughed loudly as she intentionally defended herself poorly. Eventually she found her own cushion and began fighting back. This lasted a couple of minutes before they heard somebody clearing their throat from across the room. Both looked towards the source, blushing as they saw Oriana standing there with a bowl of potato chips in one hand and one of peanuts in the other. The younger Lawson sister was shaking her head, but had a big grin on her face.

"Honestly! You two are like a couple of children," she chided, followed by a giggle. "I'm the one whose only just stopped being a teenager, and you guys are the ones having a silly pillow fight. Two grown women and all... what do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Miranda checked Oriana's expression at this and it seemed completely oblivious, like she and Shepard were just having a childish pillow fight for the hell of it. It was Shepard who answered, her arm extending towards Miranda. "She started it."

Miranda looked across and scowled, but it quickly grew into a huge grin. "I can't believe _you_ saved the whole galaxy. _You_."

"I brought you two some snacks," Oriana said. "So be careful with those pillows, or you'll make a mess."

"Yes, Mom," Shepard mocked. Oriana laughed.

"Well, since we're in this sort of mood, maybe we should all have a slumber party tonight," the younger Lawson suggested.

"What?" Miranda asked, the tone of her voice suddenly serious.

"Yeah, y'know... we all just spend the night down here, eating food that's bad for us and watching vids while we chat about girly stuff. It'd be great!"

"Well, I guess that's Shepard's decision," Miranda started, looking across at Jane. Shepard already had her hand up.

"It's a nice thought, Oriana, but... I'm pretty tired right now," she declined. "I'd probably fall asleep before the first movie was even over. Perhaps another night, but I think after dinner and maybe a drink or two, I might call it a night. If you two don't mind that is?"

"Not at all, Shepard," Miranda nodded, relieved that Shepard had turned down the suggestion.

"Yes, of course," Oriana said. "I should have realized." She placed the bowls on the coffee table. "Here are your snacks for now. Dinner's still at least an hour and a half away. I'll give you guys a yell when it's ready."

Oriana disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Shepard with Miranda again. They cleaned up the room, spending the next hour and a half simply filling each other in on the last few months of their lives, catching up on lost times and reminiscing about old ones. As the night went on, Miranda was becoming more comfortable and confident of things, especially when the three of them talked and mingled during the meal that followed, then had a few drinks in the living room, where Shepard told Oriana stories about Miranda, and Miranda tried to one-up the Spectre each time. When they had each retired to their own rooms at the end of the evening, Miranda felt a lot better than she had upon Shepard's first arrival.

"This is going to work," she told herself as she lay in bed. "I have a good feeling about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane Shepard was in a good mood the next morning. She got to sleep in for the first time in as long as she could remember, so ended up coming downstairs for breakfast while the other two were already considering what to have for lunch. Shepard just ended up having a light snack while Miranda and Oriana downed their midday meal, then Oriana suggested they take Shepard shopping. Miranda wasn't sure Shepard would enjoy such a humdrum (and somewhat feminine, given the shops they were going to) activity, and in some ways she was right in the end. Shepard seemed a bit at a loss, not really into looking at anything much. Miranda fumed a little whenever Oriana suggested Shepard try on anything that was even remotely revealing, figure-hugging or showed off her curves.

Not that Shepard really had curves like the two Lawson sisters did. Jane was very fit and physically attractive, but she was more muscular and her figure was not quite as smooth or graceful as either Miranda or Oriana. Quite often Shepard's response to Oriana's clothing suggestions was that it would suit either Miranda or Oriana more. Oriana would sometimes blush at this and run off and try it on for Shepard, which also made Miranda silently fume. Whenever Oriana was in a stall getting changed she'd even lean in to Shepard and whisper things like, "be nice, but not too nice" when it came to her opinion on how Oriana would look. Even then, Shepard was a little too complimentary in Miranda's eyes. Jane was at least not wearing her Alliance fatigues on the trip, opting for a pair of dark gray jeans and a tight black t-shirt with the N7 logo on the right breast and the famous red and white stripe down the same sleeve.

Stopping off at a cafe now and then seemed more in line with Shepard's idea of a relaxing afternoon on the town, until she came to a weapons stall and the Lawson sisters had to almost pry the redheaded Spectre away with a crowbar. The same thing happened again when Jane saw a shop that sold model ships, hoping to add more to the collection she had in her quarters on the SR2. After leaving the model shop, Miranda asked Shepard about the famous ship she had once served on and Jane revealed that it was currently getting a refit. After a few more stop-offs at some clothing stores, the trio headed home.

After dinner, the three women retired to the living room to watch a couple of vids. A couple of modern human action movies kicked things off, followed by a turian war drama that ended up boring all observers. They managed to get through the whole thing though, even if they were all yawning at the end of it. This led to the three agreeing to get a reasonably early night's sleep. Or at least that's what they all told each other. Miranda stretched and yawned as she got to her feet about ten minutes after the last movie had ended.

"Well, I'm off to have a shower," she stated. "I guess I'll see you both in the morning."

When Oriana faced away and looked towards Shepard, Miranda gave her lover a quick wink and disappeared behind the wall. Both remaining women called out "good night" to Miranda as she departed from the room, and as soon as her older sister's footsteps faded away, Oriana turned to Shepard again.

"Shepard, do you mind if I ask you something... personal?"

Shepard felt instantly uncomfortable. She knew that if she said the wrong thing Miranda would kill her. "Sure," she answered, sounding more confident than she actually was. "Fire away."

"Well, it's just an observation I've had based on what you've said," Oriana began. "I've noticed you've mentioned being attracted to asari a few times over the last couple of days. For instance, today you said the only thing that's sexier than a big gun is an asari holding one wearing nothing but thermal clips. And yesterday you made that joke about being buried in naked asari."

Jane laughed. "A fair enough observation I guess," she said. "I thought everybody was attracted to the asari though?"

"Maybe," Oriana said, her cheeks reddening. "But a lot of people refer to asari as basically being blue women."

"I suppose they do seem that way on the surface," Jane admitted.

"Well, given that, I was wondering if, since you are attracted to asari, and that asari are basically blue women, does that mean you are attracted to... uh... _not_ blue women?"

Jane's brow twisted. "So... you mean, am I attracted to women? As in _human_ women?"

"Yeah," Oriana said. "Ju-just curious. I'm just... just wondering?"

Shepard wasn't sure where to go from here. Was lying to Oriana the best thing to keep her at a distance, or would it just make it worse when Miranda decided it was time to open up to her younger sister about their relationship. Jane didn't want Oriana to think her a liar and betray her trust, even if it was to stop Oriana from having something she couldn't. In the end, Shepard decided that straight-up honesty was the best policy. At least to start with. From there she could see where Oriana's questioning was going to go beyond that.

"Yes," Shepard said with a sigh. "I am."

Oriana's eyes widened and a large grin appeared on her face, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds before the young girl collected herself and acted seemingly normal again.

"Okay. That's interesting," Oriana said, rather plainly. "Thanks for answering my question."

"You're... welcome," Shepard said hesitantly, and then Oriana stood up and stretched her arms.

"Well, I think I'll hit the sack too. G'night, Shepard," she said cheerfully.

And then she was gone, leaving Shepard alone in the living room. The Spectre sighed and got to her feet, heading up the stairs herself. She approached her bedroom door, then heard the bathroom one behind her open. Out stepped Miranda, brushing her hair and wearing a bathrobe that mostly exposed her exquisite legs. She gave Shepard a smile and a wink, so Shepard approached her slowly.

"Ori's gone to bed I take it?" Miranda whispered. Shepard nodded so Miranda smiled wickedly. "Good. I think tonight we'll have to catch up for lost time."

"I'll take a quick shower too then," Jane whispered back suggestively. "You should have let me join you in there."

"Too noisy. Oriana would have found out in a heartbeat," Miranda said. "See you when you've washed up."

Miranda disappeared into her room, running one leg up the edge of the doorframe suggestively before it vanished with the rest of her. Shepard let out a quiet whistle, then disappeared into the bathroom and disrobed. In Miranda's bedroom, the former Cerberus femme fatale quickly approached her vanity and sprayed a small amount of perfume on herself. Checking herself out one last time in the mirror, she snuck back out of her room, past the bathroom door where she could hear running water, and straight towards Shepard's room. Slipping inside, Miranda let her robe drop to the floor at the foot of the bed, before kicking it aside. Completely naked from head to toe with only the moonlit lake bathing her perfectly smooth skin in pale, blue reflected light, she crawled into Shepard's bed and pulled the covers right up to her chin. There she simply waited for her lover to return.

Miranda wasn't the only one with a sexy surprise in store for Shepard though. Peeking out of a crack in her bedroom door, Oriana made sure the coast was clear before tiptoeing out of her room. Dressed in a loose night dress held on by two thin straps and with a hem halfway down her thighs, she knew she had to make her way past Miranda's bedroom before getting to Shepard's. Loud running water was her friend as far as she was concerned though, and would hopefully provide her the noisy distraction she needed to get past unheard.

_Good, Miranda's still in the shower_, Oriana thought to herself. _Here's hope she takes as long as she usually does, just to be sure_.

Oriana made it to Shepard's door without incident, but her stomach was a mass of fluttering nerves. She couldn't believe she was going to be as bold as she was, but she felt that the best way to approach Shepard was to be indirectly direct. If Shepard didn't love what she had planned for her tonight, then she'd never have a shot at the Spectre. Taking a deep breath, Oriana carefully slid the door aside.

Inside Shepard's room, Miranda heard the door begin to move, and for a split second saw a line of light from beyond before she quickly pulled the covers up over her head completely. She was hoping to be a surprise for Shepard when her lover pulled back the covers, then she could jump her. It might cause a little too much noise and draw the attention of Oriana she figured, but if that happened then so be it. She was so hungry for it right now, and felt she'd put it off too long already. She didn't care if Oriana found out at this point, she just needed some sexual gratification. Shepard hadn't seemed to notice her yet, and from what she could tell hadn't even turned the light on.

Oriana avoided the light switch because it would give too much away. She had figured that the light was dim enough for her to not even be noticed. It was hard to tell, but it looked like somebody was lying down in the bed under the covers. Oriana got low to the ground, crawling on her hands and knees as she crept closer. She felt like some kind of prowling cat, ready to strike at its prey. But she had to be smoother than a cat with her strike. And more precise. Reaching the foot of the bed, she carefully began lifting the covers up.

Miranda felt movement at beneath her feet. For a moment she thought Shepard had sat on the edge of the bed, but she soon realized that the moment was one of rising, not compression. She held her tongue and waited patiently, knowing that she'd been discovered, but anticipating what was to come.

Like a snake entering a rabbit warren, Oriana slid herself up under the covers. She could vaguely make out two feet ahead of her, so she tentatively reached out and placed her palms upon them, wrapping her fingers around the ankles. As she encouraged them to shift to either side, she felt a sense of relief as there was no unwillingness or fight against it.

As soon as Miranda felt her legs being encouraged to part, she slowly opened her thighs, sliding her legs smoothly between the satin sheets. Her upper teeth sank gently into her lower lip as she awaited what would soon follow. She decided to take a peek, not down under the covers, but over the top of them. There she could see the vague lump in the sheets, with a secondary taller lump slowly heading up the center of the bed towards where she wanted it most. Fingertips tickled their way past her knees, working up her inner thighs teasingly.

Oriana found Shepard's legs smoother to the touch than she'd expected after so many years of being an Alliance soldier. She crept further and further up, each tiny inch seeming like a foot under the covers. Eventually the prize she saw gleamed up ahead of her, only just visible in the darkness. As she drew her face closer she could smell something familiar. In fact, two things familiar. But she couldn't place them the way they mingled together and with the mild, euphoric haze her mind was in. She couldn't believe she was about to do what she had in mind, and from what she could tell Shepard was all ready for it. Not only was Oriana being encouraged to proceed, but the glistening petals before her were clearly wanting it to. Shaking a little, Oriana reached forward with her fingers towards them.

Miranda gasped a little at the feeling of warm breath against her sex, then again a couple of seconds later as she felt two sets of fingertips make very subtle contact just to either side of them. Her incisors and canines bit slightly deeper into the lip below them as she felt her folds parted carefully, then they remained that way, the only feeling for the next few moments three warm puffs against her widened pussy. It was like Shepard was waiting for the go-ahead or something, so Miranda gave it in a breathy voice.

"Eat me."

Oriana was a bit nervous after opening her present, leaving her somewhat frozen at the sight of it. Encouragement to go on came in the form of muffled approval from beyond the layers of bedding she could only just make out. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Oriana extended her tongue and pressed her face forwards. The mouth muscle eased between the lubricated slit before her easily, and with a muted moan of pleasure and appreciation from above, it steered her on to continue. Oriana smiled and continued on, stroking her tongue repeatedly up through the oozing coral gash, both softly and firmly at the same time.

Miranda pressed her head down into the pillow beneath it, not being able to believe how far along the road to orgasm she already was with only a few lashes from the tongue between her legs. Perhaps it was having nothing but her fingers and toys to get herself off with for so long, or perhaps it was her memory fading, but she never remembered feeling this good when Shepard had gone down on her in the past. Not that Jane had been bad at oral sex in the past, but right now it was like her tongue knew right where to go to get maximum effect.

Oriana was no expert at this, and she would never claim to be. In fact, she'd never done this before, or anything even remotely like it. She wanted to make Shepard feel as good as possible though, and she figured that the best means of doing that was targeting the same areas of Shepard's sex that made her feel good. The main difference here though, aside from it not being her, was that she was using her tongue in this case, rather than her fingers. As far as she could tell though, it was having the right effect. She decided to wrap her hands around Shepard's waist and pull her closer to her face.

This was quickly becoming too much for Miranda, and she was doubting whether the brief warm-up she gave herself in the shower earlier had been a good idea. Part of her wanted to make this last because it felt so fantastic, but another part of her knew the more she let it continue like this, the sooner she'd explode from it all. Shepard's mouth was doing all the right things in the right ways, made up of a series of licks, nibbles, thrusts and lips-to-lips kisses. Miranda reached down to take her impressive breasts in her hands and proceeded to knead the large globes while tweaking her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Keeping up her pace as best she could, Oriana began to recognize the smells she'd been inhaling ever since crawling under the covers. The first one came to her more through taste, as she realized that the flowing liquid from the slit she was servicing tasted like her own arousal, which she'd always felt a little naughty about when she had tasted it once out of curiosity during some alone time. She managed to trace that back to the source of the smell as well, and found it kind of fascinating that Shepard tasted exactly the same as she did. This helped her identify the second smell, which was a perfume she recognized too. It was the same type of perfume her sister used, or very close to it. She figured that maybe Miranda had encouraged Shepard to use it at some point, probably in an attempt to make the Commander more feminine. Or, perhaps it was just a coincidence.

It didn't really matter, as there were far more important things doing on. In fact, Oriana was getting a little worked up herself to the point where she was desperate for some attention between her own legs. Making do with just one hand to spread the folds before her, she reached down with her other hand and began to rub herself before slipping in a couple of fingers. Oriana had never been so turned on in her life, but she was about to come crashing down hard, and not in the way she was hoping. After only giving herself half a dozen finger-pumps, she heard the door behind her swing open and a voice call out loudly in shock.

"_Miranda_?! What the _hell_ is going on in here?!"

Oriana recognized the voice: it was Commander Shepard's voice. But it came from behind her, not in front. Then a second voice rang out, and this one came _did_ from ahead of her, just beyond the sheets. It was muffled just as before, but was so loud and panicked that she clearly recognized it: Miranda's.

"Shepard?!"

For the what seemed like an eternity, there was only silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking across to see her lover in a bathrobe standing in the doorway with a mixed expression of shock and confusion, Miranda was the one to finally break the awkward silence.

"Shepard, y-y-you're not..." she began. "You're n-n-not the one who..."

The bottom half of the bed's covers shifted like sand, as the one who had been servicing Miranda slid their upper half from beneath the sheets and emerged sheepishly before the two watching women. Oriana first stared back at Shepard, whose eyes widened even more. Oriana was white as a sheet and shaking. Miranda was already gasping in disbelief before her younger sister turned to face her, color finally coming to Oriana's face as her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Ori?!" was all Miranda could say in a quiet wheeze, with a desperate twinge in there that seemed to hope that this was not real.

Oriana drew her palm up towards her face in shock. When it made contact with the lower half of it she flinched and pulled the hand away as she felt it make contact with the wetness that coated around her mouth and chin. Her eyes widened as she looked at her own sister's juices on her hand in front of her very eyes. Oriana trembled more and tears began to flow as she looked back to Miranda, who had now retreated as far to the top of the bed as possible and bunched up the sheets around her as if they'd somehow save her from the truth and reality of the situation.

"I-I-I thought y-you were Shepard," Oriana managed to get out. "I thought that... Oh, my _God_!"

Oriana pushed past Shepard in a fit of tears, disappearing out of the doorway with her face buried in her hands. The two women left in the room heard her crying all the way to the end of the hallway, until it was silenced by the sound of Oriana's bedroom door ramming shut. Shepard slowly turned towards Miranda, who was now running her hands through her own hair and rocking back and forth repeating the same four-letter expletive over and over again. Jane didn't know what to say to her after that. She _did_ know that there were some things that had popped into her head that she definitely _shouldn't _say though.

"Miri, are you... Are you okay?" Shepard began awkwardly. "Do you want to talk about-"

"God _damn_ it, Shepard!" Miranda said, shaking her head now. "Of _course_ I'm not okay. How the fuck did this happen?!"

"Seems she thought you were me," Jane stated plainly. "And you thought she was me too."

"This is all my fault!" Miranda declared, burying her face in her hands and shaking her head. "I should have known something like this would happen!"

"You should have known your sister would eat you out?" Shepard asked quizzically.

"Shepard!" Miranda yelled with a look that could kill.

"That _is_ what happened, isn't it?" Shepard said, now partially recoiled at Miranda's prior outburst.

"I _meant_ that I should have known Ori would try and pull something like this," Miranda explained with frustration. "That she would have made some kind of move on you. I didn't know it would be this bold or this soon, but..."

"How could you have known?" Shepard asked more quietly. She tried to sound sympathetic and understanding.

"She's a Lawson, Shepard," Miranda said matter-of-factly. "She's like me. If she's got her eyes set on something that she wants, she'll make damn well sure that she gets it. One way or another."

"Then how is it your fault? How could you have stopped it?"

"I should have told her," Miranda said as she slammed one fist firmly into the mattress. "If I'd told her about us then she would have been disappointed, but she wouldn't have done this. She'd have got angry and sad about it for a week or two, then got over it and moved on. Because if there's one person in this universe she wouldn't want to take something or somebody away from, it's me."

"Are you sure?" Shepard asked.

"Positive. I'd never take you away from Ori if she'd got to you first, no matter how much I wanted you. Because I wouldn't want to upset her." Miranda paused and looked down sadly. "She means everything to me. It took so much to get her, and I'd never want to lose her."

"You'd better think of something then," Shepard noted. "Because I've got _no_ idea how you're going to smooth this one over."

"I need to talk with her," Miranda said adamantly. "I need to explain the situation, apologize and set to putting this behind us as soon as possible."

"Well, I think I hear her in the shower now," Jane said with a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You'll have to wait a little while."

Miranda listened, and Shepard was right from the sounds of it. Running water and muffled sobbing could be heard if she listened carefully. Miranda let out a sigh and Jane placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want to, well... _do_ anything tonight now," Shepard told her lover. "It'd probably be kind of weird for you. Just remember that I'm here if you want me, and I'll help you and Oriana any way I can."

"Thanks Shepard," Miranda said with a small grin. "That means a lot. Could you pass me my robe?"

Shepard looked around and found it half wedged under the front corner of the bed. She tossed it to Miranda who caught it, then slid out from under the covers to pull it on.

"I don't envy you right now," Shepard told Miranda. Miranda let out a small snort of laughter.

"You probably wouldn't have said that a few minutes ago," she joked.

"_That_ good was she?" Shepard countered. Miranda's cheeks reddened and then she frowned.

"Damn it, Shepard. Trust _you_ to take an attempt to lighten the mood too far and make me feel bad again."

"Sorry," Jane said, blushing slightly. Miranda sat down beside Jane, shaking her head.

"If our roles had been reversed, and you had been me in this bed and discovered it was Oriana instead of me, would _you_ have stopped her?" Miranda asked.

"Of course I would have!" Jane said as if insulted.

"Really?" Miranda asked, narrowing her eyes and looking at Shepard sideways.

"Absolutely," Jane responded. "Because you probably have this place bugged, and would kick my ass until the next Reaper cycle if you'd found out."

"That the only reason, huh?"

"Of course," Jane said flippantly with a wink. "Oriana's friggin cute."

"Yes she is. She's _my_ sister after all," Miranda laid down. "And she's off limits to you. So keep your eyes off of her."

"Hey, this is your fault because _you_ didn't tell her about us, remember?" Jane said jokingly. "I think you owe her for this, and the _least_ you could do is give her what she wanted in the first place."

Shepard made a suggestive pose and winked at Miranda, and despite being shocked at first, Miranda couldn't help but laugh.

"What, so you're saying that I should give her to _you_ for a night or something?" Miranda said sarcastically. "Give her her 'Shepard Fix' so to speak, huh?"

"Exactly!" Jane said with false pride. "Not for me of course. Not at all. Just for Oriana." She leaned in and winked. "I'll take one for the team for you two."

"You're a perverted moron," Miranda said, smacking Jane in the face with one of the pillows from the bed. She laughed a little, then spoke again. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping lighten the mood and make me feel better," Miranda said, and she let that sit a little before cutting the treacle. "You perverted moron."

The two laughed for a moment before Miranda put her hand on Shepard's.

"Look, you're right that I don't really feel like, y'know... _doing_ anything tonight," Miranda said seriously. "But I would like to come back here after talking with Ori. Just to be with you and have you here with me tonight."

"I understand," Jane said with a solemn nod. "I'll always be here for you." Her gaze shifted towards the door for an instant and she looked back to Miranda. "I think she just left the bathroom."

"I heard," Miranda said, taking in a deep breath and slowly exhaling. "Here goes."

"Good luck," Jane said as Miranda made her way towards the door. Miranda returned a silent and nervous grin before leaving the room, her next destination: Oriana's bedroom.

Taking another deep breath as soon as she arrived at the door, Miranda carefully pressed the intercom button on the door's control panel.

"Ori? It's me," Miranda said nervously. "Can I come in?"

There was nothing but silence from beyond for a good ten seconds, so Miranda spoke again.

"I know you're in there, Ori. And I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but... we can't just ignore this. As uncomfortable as it makes you feel, we need to discuss what happened."

Just more silence. Miranda sighed, her forehead bumping against the doorframe above the panel.

"Damn it, Ori," she said desperately. "Don't shut me out like this. Please."

Miranda was about to give up when the holographic panel on the door switched from red to green. Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped inside. She found Oriana lying on her bed, facing away from her. Miranda's sister didn't move as she approached, even when Miranda sat down on the edge of the bed. Not until Miranda reached out to touch her arm, and she pulled away as if the contact burned her.

"Don't _touch_ me," Oriana said with disgust. "Whatever platitudes you've come to deliver, please just say them now and then leave me alone."

"Please don't push me away," Miranda said sadly. "I love you, and it hurts me when you treat me like this."

"_Love_ me?" Oriana said in disbelief. "I don't even know how you can stand to _look_ at me right now, let alone sit there and speak to me about loving me!"

"It's not your fault, Ori," Miranda said. "It was my fault. I didn't tell you about my relationship with Shepard, and I should have."

Oriana didn't say anything to that for a few moments, then shifted slightly and turned her head just enough to see Miranda out the corner of her eye.

"So... you weren't just doing the same as what I was doing?" she asked. "You and Shepard were _already_ together?"

"Yes, Ori. We are. We have been since, well... I suppose not long after Shepard helped me rescue you from our father the first time."

"Wh-why didn't you say anything?" Oriana asked, her voice creaking towards the end.

"We were trying to keep it a secret," Miranda said. "For both of our sakes. Just until this whole Reaper stuff had died down a little and things got back to normal."

"Didn't you trust me?" Oriana asked. Miranda sighed.

"It wasn't that, it was just..." Miranda began, and she made a noise of discomfort. "I was just taking precautions in case you accidentally let it slip. Shepard was the same, she didn't tell her mother either for example. On top of that, I wasn't sure how you'd take the news. I wanted to make sure you would accept me for who I am."

Oriana finally shifted on her bed fully, turning onto her back to look up at her older sister. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Well, you were... you were always asking me about boys. I wasn't sure your older sister and mentor in the arts of love and romance being into women more than men was going to go down well," Miranda admitted. "On top of that, I had... I had only just got to know you recently."

Miranda carefully placed a hand upon Oriana's and looked into her sister's eyes with genuine love.

"I didn't want you to think that somebody else was competing for your attention or affection," Miranda said warmly. "I'd worked so hard to save you from our father and keep you from him, I didn't want to lose you again. You've become so special to me, Ori. I love you more than anything else in this universe and would do anything for you."

Oriana managed a smile, and shifted her other hand to place it atop Miranda's.

"I feel the same way about you, Randa," she responded with tears in her eyes. "I thought you knew that."

"I do," Miranda said. But Oriana shook her head.

"Then you should have _known_ that I'd accept you for who you are no matter who or what type of person you're interested in," Oriana told her. "And you should have known that I wouldn't have wanted you to give up your happiness or somebody else for the sake of my own interests. And on top of it all, you should have known that I'd never consider for a moment that you'd abandon me and that any other person would replace what we have together. You being involved with Shepard doesn't mean there isn't room for me in there too, does it?"

Miranda felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she smiled lovingly at her little sister.

"Of course it doesn't," she said, her voice shaking. "You're right, I _should_ have known all those things. I should have... Oh God, I really screwed it up, didn't I?"

"Maybe," Oriana admitted, placing a hand upon Miranda's shoulder as her older sister turned away. "But it's nothing we can't fix." She paused and managed a put on weak smile and a little bit of hope in her next words. "We're Lawsons after all. We can do _any_thing."

Miranda choked out a sobbing laugh, reaching up to rest her hand gently upon Oriana's one on her shoulder.

"I suppose we will," she answered. "I just wish there was some way I could make it up to you."

"I guess time will heal the wounds," Oriana said plainly. "I should have known you'd have nabbed Shepard first already. Or, at least worked out that you were interested."

"How?" Miranda asked.

"Because we're so much alike," Oriana stated. "The fact that _I_ was interested should have been enough indication alone to point to _you_ being interested in her too."

"I seriously didn't know you were too until a couple of days ago," Miranda defended. "Like I said, until then I thought you were into boys."

"When I slipped up there at breakfast," Oriana admitted with a blush. "I figured that was a giveaway. As for my sexual preferences, I _was_ into boys for a while there. But Shepard had this... this _irresistible_ pull on me. She fascinated me for a start, before I'd even met her. But when our father actually got to me, and you two both came and rescued me, and I got to come face to face with her... _that_ was something else. It was like there was no doubt about my attraction to her, it just hit me like a runaway train."

"It was almost the same thing for me," Miranda admitted. "Not as fast mind you, but... at first I tried to deny it, and then when she helped me with getting you back, and then she encouraged me to get involved with you on a personal level and not just walk away. She helped me find myself in finding you, and that was a part of myself I'd pushed down so deeply after working for so many years for Cerberus. In opening my true self up, she opened up my heart."

"See what I mean?" Oriana said, giving Miranda a gentle shake. "We're so much alike."

Miranda smiled down at Oriana, but then her younger sister's expression darkened and she looked away slightly.

"I just wish I'd... got there first," Oriana admitted. "Or that... that things were _different_ somehow."

She looked back at Miranda, apology and sadness in her eyes along with the disappointment.

"I don't want to take her away from you, I just want... I just want her myself somehow," Oriana said. "I know it's selfish, but... but I can't help it."

"I'm so sorry, Ori," Miranda said. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, I just..." Oriana began and she let out a long sigh, as if the matter was settled, even though it clearly wasn't. "Just be happy for me, Miranda. The two of you. If you're happy, then I'm happy. I'll get over this. I should probably learn to deal with not being able to have things I want."

"Ori, I..." Miranda began, but she didn't know where to go from there.

"I think I need some time alone again, Randa," Oriana said, giving her sister a hopeful glance. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to myself, to think about things. I'll be okay. And our talk helped a lot. It really did."

"I'll always be here for me if you need me and need to talk, okay?" Miranda told her sister.

"I know. And I'll call you if I need you," Oriana said. "I just need some time to think. To go over things."

"Okay," Miranda said and she got to her feet and made her way towards the door. Just as she raised her hand to open it, she paused and turned back towards her sister.

"Just before I go, I just want to tell you that I'm sure that you'll make somebody very happy one day," Miranda said sincerely. "Anybody would be very lucky to have you as their other half."

Oriana didn't say anything, so Miranda felt the need to add something else. Something more upbeat to lighten the mood. Miranda wasn't really sure why she ended up adding the next part, and probably didn't think long enough about it first, but it seemed the natural thing to say somehow. "And if it makes you feel any better about it all, you can work magic with your mouth where it counts on a girl."

Oriana's eyes widened considerably at this, her cheeks coloring up a moment later. Miranda herself couldn't believe she ended up actually saying that to Oriana, but then just like her sister, Oriana ended up saying something just as weird when she responded.

"Thanks," Oriana said, and she felt the need to return her sister a compliment. Like Miranda, she ended up saying the first thing that popped into her head without thinking too much first. "And if it makes you feel better, you tasted really good."

Both Lawsons went to maximum blush and bug-eyes at Oriana's words, just standing there for a moment with their jaws open silently.

"It's... it's been _too_ weird a night," Miranda managed to finally get out.

"Agreed," Oriana said quickly.

"Good night, Ori," Miranda said, backing out the door quickly.

"Night, Randa," Oriana responded just before the door whisked shut. Outside of Oriana's room, Miranda shook her head quickly and drew a palm up to her forehead.

"I need a stiff drink and a good night's sleep," she told herself. Her head still rocking side to side, she made her way to the bar before heading to Shepard's room to tell her redheaded lover all about it, and head to sleep.

Sleep came quickly and easily to Miranda, but she woke up early in the morning with thoughts running through her head. Things that Oriana had said and Shepard has said mingled together, and her own ideas and thoughts formed around them. When Jane woke up at around 9am, it was because Miranda had said something aloud that had brought her around. She turned over to see Miranda staring at the ceiling, blinkless and contemplative. Jane knew Miranda had said something that roused her, but she hadn't caught what it was.

"What was that, honey?" Jane asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"I said 'I've got it!'" Miranda announced. She sounded adamant, but there was a hint of doubt in her voice, along with a great does of seriousness.

"Got what?" Jane asked after a yawn.

"An idea to help Ori," she said. "Actually, it was your idea. I can't believe I'm considering it, let alone deciding that it's the best course of action. But I think it could work."

"What could work?" Jane asked, now sounding a little frustrated at the lack of specific information. "What are you talking about? What idea of mine?"

"Last night, when you said I needed to make things up to Oriana and joked about you giving her what she needs," Miranda explained. "You're absolutely right."

Shepard perked up suddenly, then squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head a little. "Wait a minute, you can't be talking about what I _think_ you are?"

"I most certainly am," Miranda said adamantly. "I've thought long and hard about it, and it's the only option."

"You're seriously going to let me have _sex_ with Oriana?" Shepard asked, a laugh in the middle of it. "With your _sister_? And her with me?"

"Yes," Miranda said, no hint of humor in her voice.

"You're crazy!" Shepard said.

"What's the matter?" Miranda said with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to."

"Oh, I'm not falling for that trick!" Shepard said, both hands waving in defense between the two of them.

"This is no trick, Shepard," Miranda threw down. "I'm quite serious. You're allowed to have Oriana for_ one_ night. Or, should I say, _she's_ allowed to have _you_ for one night. That way she gets what she wants at least once, and we make it up to her for what happened."

"Don't _I_ have a say in this?" Shepard asked.

"Sure. But I'll ignore it," Miranda smirked. "Besides, you said that you'd help us both in any way that you could."

"Typical," Shepard snorted. Miranda laughed, then gave Shepard a devious and hungry look as she shifted closer.

"Be realistic, Shepard," Miranda purred. "You'd just looooove to have my sister." Shepard felt a hand on her stomach under the sheets. "You'd love to pull her naked body to yours," Miranda added as the hand traveled lower. "To kiss her soft throat. Rub her firm, perky breasts." Shepard gasped as Miranda's fingers snaked over her folds. "Taste her sweet pussy."

Miranda let that hang for a while as she rubbed Shepard between the legs, then pulled her hand away just as it was really starting to feel good.

"And you get a free pass to do it," Miranda added. "From me. For one night only."

Miranda threw one leg over Shepard's hip to straddle her, then leaned down over her lover until their lips were a breath away. "Are you honestly telling me you're going to turn down this once in a lifetime deal?" Miranda asked, then she brought her lips down upon Shepard's. When the kiss ended almost half a minute later, Shepard was breathless and dumbfounded.

"Well... when you put it like _that_," Shepard answered. "After all, she basically is a younger version of you. How could I resist the chance to have _another_ perfect woman, even if it is just a one-off."

"Exactly," Miranda said. "Just so long as she knows it's a one time deal herself of course. And we'll make sure she does."

"So... where are _you_ in all of this?" Shepard asked nervously, not sure whether to go there. Especially after the previous night.

"I'll be there, purely as an observer," Miranda revealed. "To make sure things happen properly."

"So you'll be watching us?" Shepard asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Not in the way _you're_ thinking" Miranda said, shaking her head. "Like I said, I'll just be an observer. I'll be making sure that you treat her right and do nothing to make her feel uncomfortable or give her any ideas that this is anything more than it is. And I'll be there to make sure that she feels comfortable and knows for certain that this is okay with me and that you two have my_ full_ consent on this. It's as simple as that."

"Fair enough," Shepard said. "How do you think she'll react to this... idea of yours?"

"You mean idea of _yours_," Miranda corrected as she tapped Jane's nose with an index finger. Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well... in either case, how do you think it'll go down?"

"We'll find out in a few minutes I suppose," Miranda said. "When we both go and tell her."

"And what if she isn't up for it?" Shepard asked. Miranda laughed loudly.

"Oh trust me, Shepard," Miranda said confidently when her mirth ceased. "She'll be up for it."


	5. Chapter 5

A pair of wide blue eyes looked to the face staring at her to her left, then back to the other face to her right. The mouth beneath them shifted from a circular open shape to twisted smirk.

"This is a joke," Oriana said. "You two are playing some kind of weird prank on me."

"This isn't a joke, Ori," Miranda said. "This is very much a real offer on a _very_ real table."

"I'm really allowed to... to _be_ with you?" Oriana asked, looking at Shepard.

"Yes," Jane said with a warm smile.

"And you're okay with this?" Oriana queried her sister next. Miranda nodded.

"Under the circumstances, yes," the older Lawson told her sister. "We owe you for not telling you the truth sooner. I think it's only fair that you get the thing you wanted most to make up for it."

Miranda had reached up and stroked her sister's hair as she spoke, but then the hand rested on Oriana's shoulder and she gave her sister a serious look. "But remember, this is a one-time deal. You get Shepard _once_, and then never again." Miranda paused to let it sink in. "Do you understand?"

Oriana looked down for a moment, disappointment creeping across her features. She nodded after a time and looked back up into Miranda's eyes. "Yes. I understand."

"Good," Miranda smiled. "So. When do you want to do this?"

Oriana's brow twisted as she began to think, but Shepard reached up and cupped Oriana's chin, drawing the younger woman's attention.

"How about right now?" Jane asked her suggestively.

Oriana was frozen as Shepard leaned in and brought their lips together. The kiss was soft and sensual, and sent shivers down Oriana's spine. It didn't last very long and Shepard didn't even slip her tongue into Oriana's mouth, but it was still very powerful and telling. It was like a tiny hint of things to come. Miranda was dumbstruck at the sight, apparently almost as surprised as Oriana at Shepard's first move. For a moment there was an instinctive twang of jealously, but it subsided once her brain reminded her gut that she'd given this the thumbs up. She just hadn't expected Jane to act so damn soon.

"Wow," Oriana said as soon as Shepard's lips had parted from her own. Her cheeks flushed as soon as she regained eye contact with Shepard. "Now is... Now is good."

"Good," Jane purred. "Because I'm _really_ turned on right now, and you're looking very tasty."

Jane's face filled Oriana's vision again and once more Oriana felt soft and warm wetness pressing into her lips, this time more forceful. Oriana was a bit reluctant to act outside of just letting it happen for a few seconds, but when Jane's tongue slid its way in this time, she found herself reciprocating readily with a satisfactory moan, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck and shoulders and pulling her closer. It took Miranda a moment to realize that she was leaning in and watching intently, so she gave her head a small shake and stood back up straight.

"Well, I'll give you two some space," she said, and her body turned around and began walking away. Her head on the other hand remained where it had been already though: facing the two women making out.

The three of them were in Oriana's room at the moment, and Oriana was sitting on her bed while had Shepard leaned down to lock their lips. When Miranda and Shepard had asked Oriana to sit down before they outlined their proposal, the edge of her bed was where she chose. Miranda now walked over to another seat Oriana had at a nearby desk, moving it to the edge of the same wall the door occupied. She sat down in it, leaning back casually with her legs crossed to observe what was about to happen. Miranda wouldn't admit it, but she was probably just as nervous as her little sister. She was already a bit annoyed that Jane was getting a little_ too_ into this already.

Shepard pulled away from Oriana. Standing upright, Jane grabbed the hem of her N7 t-shirt and hoisted it up and off her body. She extended the arm holding the garment fully to her side and dangled it there for a couple of seconds before dropping it on the ground. Oriana stared at Shepard's breasts, noting that the Spectre had gone braless. From her seat Miranda frowned at this herself before being reminded that this was okay. Shepard smiled down at Oriana invitingly.

"Go ahead and touch them if you like," Jane told her.

Oriana reached up with one shaking hand and gave Shepard's left breast a gentle squeeze, then kneaded and lifted it. The other hand joined the right breast and joined suit as Shepard made a satisfied noise. Oriana looked up into Shepard's eyes, and the Spectre noticed the younger Lawson's ones had slightly hazy, half-lidded look to them. Oriana's chest was already rising and falling faster than before and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Shepard's nipples were hard, which Jane didn't really notice until she felt Oriana's left thumb deliberately flick over the pink nub that capped her right breast. Oriana then leaned forward, bringing her lips to Jane's left nipple, whereby the tip of the girl's tongue flicked across it.

Miranda couldn't see much of what was happening since Shepard's back was to her, but she could see enough to figure out what was going on. She watched as Shepard reached down and stroked Oriana's hair, whispering encouragement to her sister to keep suckling. Oriana's lips were now latched onto the breast like a lamprey, and Shepard liked it a lot. Miranda didn't know why, but she was frustrated that she didn't have a better view, leaning to the side to see if she could catch a glance at least. She was about to consider moving her chair around to a better angle, but then Oriana stopped when Shepard reached down and pulled her sister to her feet. As she did, she encouraged Oriana to move with her, turning them in a counter-clockwise direction until they were both standing almost completely side on in profile to Miranda.

"Now it's my turn to see yours," Jane told Oriana, followed by a cheeky laugh.

Shepard's skillful fingers flicked the three catches that connected the vest of Oriana's favorite ensemble at the front via three blue and white straps. This allowed the redhead remove the first layer, with her next act to push her hands up under the garment at the front, whereby she gently squeezed the two orbs beneath in her palms. Next, Shepard's hands parted outwards to slide the small vest off of Oriana's shoulders. Oriana and Shepard's mouths made contact again for a moment as Shepard leaned in and Oriana arched her shoulders back, finally slipping the piece of clothing down her arms to the ground behind her.

Oriana did the next stage herself as soon as Shepard's lips left hers, removing the straps that held the long, cerulean skirt she wore up. Oriana then loosened the belt at her waist, sending the garment cascading down her legs into a mess of cloth around her ankles. As she removed the item and tossed it away, Shepard made an interested noise, cocking an eyebrow as she examined Oriana's smooth, flawless legs.

"Seems a bit unfair for you to have bare legs when I'm still clothed from the hips down," Shepard noted. The Spectre then unfastened her pants, leaning forward as she slid them down her legs and dismissed them. All Jane now wore was a small pair of white briefs, and while her body wasn't as smooth or flawless as Oriana's had been so far, it was still a sight to behold. Oriana examined Shepard's legs and then wondered how she ever accidentally thought they could belong to her sister. They were so toned and muscular like an athlete, while Miranda's were more akin to her own: smoother and softer, more like a supermodel.

Oriana gave Shepard a hungry look as she followed the Spectre's eyes as Jane stood up straight again. Oriana's index finger and thumb came together at the center of her throat, then ran slowly down the middle of the dark gray and black shirt. They arched up and then down again at her chest, before finally terminating just below her navel, all the while leaving a thin pink line in their wake. Oriana just stood there and gave Shepard a look that said the next move was hers, the short-haired brunette running her tongue slowly across her upper lip.

Shepard needed no such encouragement. Jane hooked her thumbs into the front of the dark blouse at Oriana's stomach, then peeled it open and off of her new partner's body. When it too was no longer covering her, Oriana stood there in a black lacy set of underwear. Shepard hadn't even fully revealed her yet, but already she could she the parallels between Oriana and her older sister. Their body shapes were very similar, though Oriana's rear and breasts weren't quite as large as Miranda's. The latter did look a little firmer and perkier though, though it was still hard to tell for sure until that bra came off.

"Does Shepard approve?" Oriana asked, her voice meeting somewhere oddly in the middle of nervous hope and sultry seduction.

"Shepard does indeed approve!" Jane said excitedly. "You truly are your clone's sister."

"Then do to me what you would do to her," Oriana said breathily.

Oriana reached back and unclasped the black velvety bra, allowing it to pop free from her bosom, and thus giving Shepard a full view of the perfect orbs they once hid. Jane was drawn to them, instinctively licking her lips as her hands reached out and claimed her prize. The noise Oriana made as she squeezed them together and stroked her fingers over them was enough alone for the already growing twinge between Jane's legs to double in intensity. But what neither Shepard nor Oriana knew right now was that they weren't just having a strong effect on each other.

Miranda didn't even realize what was happening to her at this point. She had slowly become more and more lost in the display before her, so much so that she was completely unaware that she had already uncrossed her legs after spending at least a minute subconsciously fidgeting in her chair and folding them over each other one way and then the next. She had no idea that at the first sight of Oriana's bare breasts, one hand had begun to ever-so-slightly run her fingertips across the tip of one of her nipples, while the other hand's fingertips gently tickled slow circles at her inner thigh. In both cases the thin fabric of Miranda's black, skin-tight catsuit didn't do much to hinder the sensations such acts were eliciting.

What Miranda was even less aware of was the fact that the redheaded Spectre had secret plans she'd dreamed up only moments after agreeing to her proposal. She was going to try and get Miranda in on this and have both sisters at once, but she knew she had to be clever and approach the situation in just the right manner. Both sisters loved each other in a familial manner, but Jane figured that with the right tactics she could get them at least open to the idea of taking that love somewhere deeper, more forbidden and exciting. Jane's plan was fairly simple actually: First, get both sisters very aroused in her presence. Secondly, use their existing love for each other in this state to make things seem more than they are. Third, have them express these feelings to each other in a manner that opens them to such ideas becoming a reality. Finally, break down any remaining thin barriers between familial sisterly love and romantic sexual love and open them to the idea that one does not have to exclude the other.

Part one of Shepard's plan was well under way, and it was coming up on time for phase two. Shepard leaned down to Oriana's chest and took one of her nipples between her lips. Oriana groaned in approval as Shepard tended to her, running her hands through Shepard's almost blood red hair. After spending about another couple of minutes with her mouth working away at each of Oriana's tits, Shepard instigated another passionate kiss with the younger Lawson, then pulled away with a hungry slurp and stared into her eyes lustfully. Pressing their foreheads together, ran a hand between Oriana's breasts and rested a palm on her stomach.

"Do you like that, Oriana?" Shepard breathed against Oriana's mouth. "Are you getting all hot for Shepard?"

Oriana nodded without any words, her breathing both quick and heavy. Shepard smiled. "Let me make sure," the Spectre purred.

Oriana gasped as she felt the hand move down her stomach towards her nether regions, where Jane's fingers snaked over her dampening panties until they stopped at the crotch and pressed down ever so slightly. Oriana moaned, and then felt a pang of disappointment as the hand receded back. Something came into Oriana's view just to the right of Jane's smirking face, and she saw Jane's fingers rubbing against the thumb there, a thin coating of liquid shining upon them.

"Oh yes," Jane said. "It seems you are indeed getting worked up." Jane paused and her expression changed. "Is all this because of little old me?"

"Yes," Oriana hissed with desire. Jane smirked.

"Really? The fact that we have an audience doesn't have any bearing on this?"

Jane looked across to Miranda, now catching sight of the fact that the observing older Lawson woman was noticeably squeezing a breast with one hand and running two fingers slowly up and down at the nexus between her thighs. Oriana's eyes widened and she looked across to her sister as well, which caused Miranda to come to her senses and quickly stop. For the first time in a while it actually dawned on her what she'd been doing for the past few minutes and she became both frustrated and disgusted at herself. Why was she doing this? Sure, Shepard was in the early stages of making love to another woman, but that other woman was her sister. She was supposed to be observing this to make sure things went down properly, not to get off on it. As soon as Miranda's eyes met with Oriana's, the younger Lawson's cheeks reddened even more and she looked away.

"No, I..." Oriana began, and she looked back at Shepard. "I completely forgot about her being there. I was so focused on you."

Oriana wasn't actually lying, and she pretty much had forgot about Miranda's spectating the moment when Shepard removed her top. Jane ignored this and smiled wickedly. "It seems she was enjoying the show too," she whispered to Oriana. "Perhaps we should get closer so she can have a proper look?"

Oriana didn't say anything, instead merely looking a little confused and concerned. She didn't resist when Shepard carefully encouraged her to take a few steps sideways along with her with nothing more than a little press against her shoulder. Miranda jolted more upright in her chair as the two almost naked women came closer. It was only a few feet, probably not much more than a yard, but it was enough to startle her.

"Shepard?!" she exclaimed, trying to sit in the more professional manner she had started in. "What are you-"

"Just making sure you're not missing anything, Miri," Shepard interrupted slyly. "After all, you need to know this is being done properly. We can't have me corrupting your cute little sister, can we?"

Miranda frowned, her lips twisted in a manner that let Shepard know that she knew she was up to something. Her silence though let Shepard know that Miranda wasn't quite yet sure what it was yet, and didn't want to call her on it. Shepard's smirk grew at the fact Miranda was letting her continue for at least the moment, and she turned back to Oriana.

"And you are very, _very_ cute, Oriana," Jane told Oriana in a seductive voice. "In fact, your sister even said so last night." A brief pause. "Well, _I_ was the one who actually said it, but she agreed. Didn't you, Miri?"

"What are you up to, Shepard?" Miranda asked suspiciously, crossing her arms. Jane feigned innocence.

"Nothing. I'm just complimenting your sister, and telling her that you agreed with me too," Jane defended. She looked back to Oriana. "Has Miranda ever told you that you were cute before?"

Oriana seemed reluctant to answer, and was searching for words. She looked to Miranda for a moment, then back to Shepard. "Well... no," she admitted.

"Well, she agreed with me that you were," Jane said. "I think she should tell you," Jane looked to Miranda. "Go on, Miri. Tell your sister how cute she looks. It will help her to build a more positive self image, especially if it comes from somebody as beautiful as you. After all, she does idolize you so."

Miranda blinked a couple of times before her expression softened. As Oriana looked back to Miranda and their eyes met again, Shepard carefully began to rub her thumb across one of Oriana's nipples and ever so slightly moved one leg forward to that her thigh lightly pressed into Oriana's crotch, just as Miranda spoke to her sister. "I think you're very cute, Ori," Miranda told her.

Miranda's statement was expressed with genuine warmth in nothing more than a sisterly manner. But Shepard's actions combined with how worked up Oriana already was meant that the first seeds of Shepard's plan had been sewn and Oriana didn't even know it yet. "Th-thanks," she said with a blush.

"And she's right," Shepard told Oriana, encouraging her to face her with a single finger pressing gently to Oriana's cheek. "After all you take after your extremely attractive sister."

Shepard leaned in and kissed Oriana deeply, then leaned back and stroked Oriana's hair lovingly. "Yes, so much like her," Shepard said enticingly. "You _do_ think Miranda is attractive, don't you?"

Oriana's brow twisted, and she glanced to Miranda briefly before looking back at Shepard. "She's my sister," Oriana stated plainly. "I've never really thought about her like that before."

"But that doesn't change the fact that she _is_, does it?" Jane responded. "She's still a beautiful woman, right? She is still intelligent and witty, with a wonderful personality. She still has the attributes that you'd find attractive in a person, doesn't she?"

Oriana looked at Miranda again for a couple of seconds, then whispered her response with her head down in embarrassment. "Yes," she admitted.

"Also, are you honestly telling me that you haven't briefly checked her out when she's wearing one of those catsuits she likes so much?" Shepard added. "Even just a quick glance, instinctively?"

Oriana didn't say anything, but she did seem to shrink and blush in a manner that hinted that she had in fact done so. Shepard smiled, but didn't call her on it.

"Then there's no shame or impropriety in admitting that you acknowledge she's an attractive woman, even if she _is_ your sister," Jane told Oriana, trying to sound nurturing and noble, despite her intentions being anything but pure. "Go on. Tell her," Jane encouraged further.

Oriana turned to Miranda, trying to give her as best a smile she could, despite feeling uneasy. "You're very attractive, Randa."

Miranda felt even more uncomfortable than Oriana at this. Something about her almost naked sister telling her this sent a shiver down her spine, and brought a heat to her face she didn't expect. Both sisters were too busy staring at each other's faces to notice the observant Shepard smiling proudly to herself as she watched her plan take another step closer to becoming a reality. Miranda only helped matters through her next words.

"Thank you, Ori," Miranda said, and then there was a moment of silence. "So are you," she added.

It was another moment to add to the recent habit the Lawson sisters were getting into of saying things without fully thinking of it. Shepard took advantage of the unforeseen bonus Miranda offered by lightly brushing Oriana's crotch again with her thigh as if an accident, right after she saw Oriana's lips curl into a coy smile while her eyelids fluttered at Miranda's returned compliment. Oriana let out an almost inaudible squeak at the contact, and then turned to Shepard's very pleased visage.

"I think that's enough heart-to-heart talk between the sisters," Shepard told Oriana, cupping her chin. "Time to get back to business."

Shepard pulled Oriana to her to commence another passionate kiss. Jane ran her hands over Oriana's bare back as the younger Lawson reciprocated, groping at a breast here and squeezing an ass cheek there. As it went on, Oriana got more into things too, and was soon rubbing herself on Shepard's firm thigh whenever she could. This too was part of Jane's plan, and while it may have seemed to deviate from a beginning that was already looking very hopeful, Jane knew she had to do this just right or it wouldn't work. For starters, Miranda was already getting suspicious, so playing things too strongly too fast would only end in disaster. Secondly, the trick wasn't to try and get the sisters in on this directly, but to get them to encourage each other into it.

Jane knew that if she took the direct approach, she'd be tossed aside and end up with neither of them, accused of all kinds of perverted things that were, to be honest, quite true. She needed a more hands-off approach where she pushed the sisters towards each other, and without them really even realizing that they were doing it until it was too late. She couldn't get Miranda to agree to become intimate with Oriana, nor could she get Oriana to agree to become intimate with Miranda. What she could do, if she played it just right, is have both of them agree to become intimate with each other. And all she needed to do was set them up to do so with the right prompts at the right moments. And a key part of this plan was getting them both worked up.

It was working on Miranda again too, who was getting lost in the exhibition going on before her, especially now that they were closer than before. Her stomach churned as she knew it was wrong for her eyes to drift towards her sister's smooth, exposed body just as much as Shepard's. But somehow, she couldn't help it. She tried to tell herself that it was normal, and that Oriana was a beautiful woman, and it was more the fact that her lover was making out with a beautiful woman that was getting her so hot under the collar, not because it was Oriana specifically. The fact that it was her sister had nothing to do with it. Any attractive woman doing this with Shepard would have had her feeling this way. At least, that's what she was telling herself.

After a few more minutes of this, Shepard's mouth slurped away from Oriana's, a trail of saliva joining their tongues for a moment before it snapped. Jane ran her tongue down Oriana's throat until she again captured one of the younger Lawson sister's nipples between her lips. Sucking for a while, she moved to the other one and began flicking it with her tongue. When she felt Oriana was sufficiently caught up in what she was doing, Shepard laughed and spoke.

"I can't believe Miranda let me have you like this," Shepard told Oriana. "She must love you very much."

"Uh-huh," Oriana said between gasps as Shepard resumed tending to her breasts, only half paying attention.

"And you love her too, don't you?" Shepard asked next. Oriana nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said, then bit her lip as Shepard pulled at the nipple between her teeth.

"You should tell her that," Shepard said lustfully. "To show your appreciation to her as well."

Shepard switched nipples again and then used her fingers to continue work on the first one. Oriana groaned and threw her head back a little, then looked to Miranda. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Miranda just stared back. The observing older Lawson's left hand had crept back between her legs, and while she didn't remove it as her sister stared at her like she had last time, she did stop stroking her fingers and her tongue seemed to catch in the back of her throat. Shepard decided to try to give Oriana just a little push, simply by pressing one finger softly against Oriana's panty-covered slit.

"I love you, Randa," Oriana said in a long exhale, eyes hazy and breath heavy.

Miranda instinctively pressed her fingers back down into her own thinly covered folds, and she let out a groan.

"I love you too, Ori," she said, the sight of her sister so turned on getting to her.

For a few seconds the sisters remained locked in each other's heated gaze, then almost simultaneously they snapped out of it and came to partially realize what was going on. They looked away from each other, already reddened cheeks now like tomatoes as shame swept across them. Miranda's hand moved away from her crotch like it had pricked her finger, while Oriana looked down at Shepard, clearly embarrassed by the moment she'd just had with her sister that was clearly more than just sisterly. Shepard just smiled wickedly, and tried to move to the next step before either of them could call her on anything and back out.

Jane dropped to her knees, her tongue sliding down Oriana's stomach as she did. The redhead hooked her fingers under Oriana's panties at her hips, and she gently tugged, looking back up to Oriana with hunger.

"I think it's finally time to remove these and reveal that I've been waiting for since before we even started," Shepard declared.

Oriana seemed to forget the awkwardness of what had just transpired between her and Miranda as Shepard increased the pull on her final article of clothing, and she gently parted her thighs to make it easier for Jane. When they were off, Shepard admired the view before her for a moment, then reached up with one hand and began slowly running one pointed finger around it in random patterns, never touching it, but always coming so close. She could tell the suspense was killing Oriana from the tiny gasps and look on her face. Not far away, Miranda was a wide-eyed statue.

"So beautiful, so precious," Shepard said. "So ready for a tongue or finger or almost _anything_ to penetrate it."

"Oh God!" Oriana said, and then she begged. "Please!"

"Please what?" Shepard asked. "What is it you want?"

"I want you to... to taste me. I want your tongue inside me."

"You want me to eat you out?" Jane asked.

Oriana nodded furiously. She bit her bottom lip and looked down desperately at Shepard.

"Say it," Jane commanded.

"I... I want you to eat me out."

"Tell me again," Jane said teasingly.

" I want you to eat me out," Oriana said louder.

"Tell your sister what you want," Jane suggested next.

Oriana turned towards Miranda, tears brimming in her eyes as she did, but she did not hesitate to speak. "I want you to eat me out."

Miranda's heart was thudding in her chest as Oriana said that straight to her and a small laugh was heard from Shepard.

"Now that you mention it, that's an interesting idea," Shepard said wickedly.

Two sets of blue eyes darted to Shepard, the smile playing on her lips more devious than any smile prior to it that morning. Jane slowly stood up, running a hand up Oriana's thigh and then having it continue its journey past her stomach and between her breasts until she cupped the young girl's chin. Jane leaned in close and Oriana could feel the Spectre's every word against her lips.

"What do you think, Oriana?" Shepard said seductively. "Wouldn't that be special? Wouldn't that be forbidden and fun?" She paused. "Wouldn't it be... fair?"

Oriana didn't say anything as Shepard moved around behind her. She felt Shepard turn her to face Miranda, followed by the sensation of Jane's breasts pressing firmly into her back. Jane encouraged her to take one step forward towards her watching sister, and Oriana felt both of Jane's arms snake around under her arms and fold across her stomach. Finally propping her chin on one of Oriana's shoulders, Shepard looked to Miranda next.

"Wouldn't it be fair, Miranda?" Shepard repeated the final question to the older Lawson. "I mean, _you_ got to be eaten out by Oriana last night. I think it's only fair that you be the one that returns the favor today. After all, isn't this about making it up to her after what happened?"

Miranda looked to Oriana whose face was a mix of emotions she couldn't yet ascertain. She looked back to Shepard, and her head began to slowly shake, but it seemed to hesitate in doing so.

"N-n-no, Shepard," Miranda said shakily. "I can't d-d-do that to my sister. It's... it's _wrong_."

"Is it?" Shepard asked. "You both love each other, don't you? You both find each other attractive?"

Neither Lawson answered, looking to each other for a moment and reddening in the face a little before they both looked away with discomfort. They couldn't deny these things, but to admit to them was to fall into Shepard's trap. But then why could they not just push Shepard away either? Both questioned this for a moment, and didn't know the answer. Or at least didn't want to admit that the answer could be what it shouldn't be.

"Be realistic, Miranda," Shepard said, as she started to echo something Miranda said to her earlier. "You'd just looooove to have your sister."

Movement from Shepard's arms drew Miranda's attention and she saw Shepard's hands roam across Oriana's naked form.

"You'd love to pull her naked body to yours," Shepard said enticingly, and her hands moved up to stroke Oriana's delicate neck. "To kiss her soft throat." Shepard's hands stroked down across Oriana's nipples before she cupped the orbs they adorned. "Rub her firm, perky breasts." Shepard finally caused Oriana to gasp out as one of the hands traveled lower and she spread the pink folds between her legs. "Taste her sweet pussy," Shepard added, her voice as suggestive as she could make it.

Miranda's eyes fell upon Oriana's now opened sex, which glistened and trickled with liquid desire. It wanted attention more than anything else in that room, and as Miranda inhaled she could smell just how potent that want was. Her throat felt dry, her chest thudded against her chest, and her stomach churned with conflicting emotions. This was all so wrong. She shouldn't even be thinking about considering this, let alone actually being conflicted about it like this. She couldn't do this to her sister. She couldn't violate her like this.

"Can't you see she wants it, Miri?" Shepard's voice said, almost hypnotic in the haze surrounding and permeating Miranda's head right now. "Can't you see she wants _you_ to give her what she wants?"

Miranda squeezed her eyes tight, tears running out and down her cheeks. She tried to fight the feelings that churned in her heart and gut. She could do it if she looked up at her sister and saw Oriana telling her to not do that to her. Looking to Oriana and seeing her sweet sister reject her would give her the will to fight this. To fight what she knew to be wrong, but that for some reason was so strong and enticing that it messed with her mind and told her otherwise.

Miranda opened her eyes, and let them wander up Oriana's body to her face. She gasped at the sight of her sister there. Oriana was captivating and beautiful. She seemed to almost glow, every inch of her showing the refinement that Miranda herself strived to attain. Flawless, sensual and glorious in every way, Oriana was nothing short of perfection.

"Isn't she beautiful, Miri?" Shepard said. "Isn't she divine?"

As Miranda stared up into her sister's face, expecting and half-praying to see revulsion or disdain, she instead saw something else as she looked into her sister's eyes. In them was a mix of emotions and feelings, and Miranda could read them all. She could see Oriana's fear and doubt. She could see confusion and uncertainty. She could see that Oriana knew this was wrong. But beyond all that, she could see the emotions that were the strongest and deepest.

Desire and want dominated the others as a smoldering fire, and Miranda could tell that despite all these other feelings being present, deep down Oriana felt these the most. Deep down she wanted this, and these emotions were withstanding the others from overcoming them. Oriana was nervous about the idea of this traveling down the forbidden road ahead, but she also wanted it at the same time. From a certain point of view it may seem they had already gone further than this last night, but there was a big difference in an accidental misstep like that and a deliberate leap. If Miranda chose to take that next step, there was no going back. She had to be sure, for Oriana's sake. She was still a mess as far as her own thoughts were, but she had to know what Oriana wanted.

Miranda reached up slowly, placing her hands upon Oriana's hips. She looked down at her sister's wet, desirous sex then back up to her face. Biting her lip and taking a deep breath, Miranda spoke to her sister, softly, slowly and clearly.

"All you have to do is say 'no' and I won't," Miranda stated.

Oriana didn't say a word, and eternity seemed to pass between then. Miranda studied her sisters eyes, but they didn't change. The same fear was there, but so was the same desire. She didn't nod, she didn't shake her head. She just looked down at Miranda, watching and waiting. Miranda looked back down at the open folds before her, still spread by Shepard's fingers, then she let out a nervous exhalation and slid slowly off the chair. Down on her knees, Miranda moved closer, and her sister's scent doubled in intensity. She slowly looked back up to Oriana's face and gave her what she hoped was a loving smile.

"All you have to do is say 'stop' and I will," Miranda told her.

Again Oriana said nothing, but the desire burned more dominant and the fear began to fade. She bit her bottom lip and gave Miranda a nod so subtle it was barely there. That's all Miranda needed. She looked back down, stared into the pink wetness before her and took a deep breath. Then, opening her mouth slowly and extending her tongue, she leaned in.


End file.
